Dare You To Run
by BePassionate24
Summary: M Rated. AU. All Human. One-Shot. Manipulative, cold and calculated. That's what the police station had said about the two bank robbers who were eluding them. However, for the two lovers on the run, none of those words were true. (Pairing: Stelena)


**A/N: This is just a little ONE SHOT idea where Stefan and Elena are human and bank robbers/ lovers. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I kind of had to just write it out. It is M rated because it does get fairly smutty towards the ending and it's probably the smuttiest thing I've written in a while. Anyways, hope you all like it. **

* * *

**Dare You To Run.**

"I'm going to go in on the count of three." He told her, squeezing her hand tightly and kissing her cheek as she watched him slip the ski mask over his head. He paused for a minute, memorizing her face with a brush of his thumb against her cheeks.

"If anything happens…" His voice trailed off, the words getting stuck in his throat because they'd had this conversation a million times in the past and yet, she still hated when he did this to her.

She smiled, caressing his cheek and capturing his lips against her own. It was a large rural town, farm land and barely any police patrolling for miles. They had stolen a car and had gotten this far with fake ID's and multiple changes of their appearance. But, today they looked normal. Except for the fact that they were about to rob their third back in the last two months. The bank sat on a side street and it was smaller than any city bank that they were familiar with. "We'll be fine." She vowed, watching him nod at her as he got out of the car, placed the ski mask over his head and put the gun into his back pocket.

"One." Stefan began to count, making his way towards the bank in the middle of broad daylight.

"Two." He said, swallowing the fear he felt back into his throat and pulling on the door handle briskly, adjusting his mask and looking around at the faces of the tellers before he exhaled and whispered softly. "Three."

"Everybody on the ground now!" He shouted with an angered and controlling tone. "This is a bank robber!" He screamed at them, watching people begin to scatter as he pointed his gun towards a few people. "Don't move and I won't kill you!" Stefan yelled out loud, seeing the last few customer's freeze in place and the four bank tellers behind the counter raise their hands up as he instructed them to not touch anything.

"Cell phones, ipods, ipads, whatever you have in your purses and your wallets, give them to me now. I don't want any of you calling the police!" He ordered, extending out a large black duffel bag towards the seven people that were in the room with him, watching carefully as each person removed their belongs and put them into the bag.

They all had fear in their eyes, trembling occupied their bodies and some were even crying, begging him not to shoot them as he glared at each one of his potential victims and smirked. "I'm not going to kill you. I just want your money." He stated, getting to the end of the line when he instructed them all to get up off of the floor and get into a straight line.

"Look forward, hands above your heads and none of you should talk. Because, once I get what I came for and lock you all in the safe. I'll call for help." He grinned mischievously as he adjusted the dark pair of gloves on his hands. He knew that if Elena had heard him say that out loud right now that she'd laugh and call him crazy. "Why rob a bank and then call the police to let them know of what you just did?" Elena would ask with a shake of her head. "Guilty conscious." She'd add in, because she knew him so well. She claimed sometimes that she knew him way better than she knew herself. And, for that. He knew that she was right. Then, He'd laugh it off too, feeling her kiss his lips and pulling him closer towards her.

Stefan frantically shoved them all into the safe, after one of the employee's was demanded at gunpoint to open it for him. "There you go. Take as much as you need. But, please. Don't hurt us." She cried, sobbing into her hands as he took the barrel of his gun, lifting up her face with the tip of the gun so that she was looking at his chest.

"I told you, I just came here for the money. I'm not here to kill you." He repeated, telling everyone to sit down on the floor cross legged as he grabbed as much of the cash as he could and shoved it all into the duffel bag, giving them all a blank stare before shutting the safe just enough so it locked behind him. He shook his head and smirked, before taking off running out of the bank and back to Elena who was sitting in their old beat up red and white striped Chevrolet Camaro, waiting impatiently for his return.

* * *

"A small town bank in Taos, New Mexico was robbed today. No one was injured and all the hostages were safely released. However, the bank had three security camera's malfunction and because of it, the Taos city Police Department still are unsure of who committed the crime. Although, they believe that the bank robber is still on the run, armed and dangerous. If anyone has any information about this incident today. Please call-." Elena sighed out a breath, laying back down against the mattress as she shut the television off the moment that Stefan stepped back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waistline, his body dripping droplets of water off of his biceps while he stepped out of the bathroom.

"We're already on the news." He commented, taking a seat beside Elena as she coughed, staggering out a breath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her sweetly, hearing her heaving when she smiled at him sincerely. "I'm better today." She stated with a low voice, making her way off of the bed and wrapping her arms around him, as he got up and stood back a bit. She didn't care that he was all wet from his shower or that the water was now spread across her face when she pressed her cheek against his chest.

"You seem better." He observed, taking his hands and lifting her head off of his chest, cupping her face into his hands as she closed her eyes while his thumbs brushed across her heated skin.

"I am. I promise." She nodded, leaning forward and capturing his lips against her own.

Elena had been sick with a disease that had drained their bank accounts just years earlier. They hadn't always been in this line of work. But, when the doctors at the hospital told Stefan that they simply couldn't find out what was wrong with her. Stefan, yelled and screamed at them all. Saying that he would take Elena to the best doctors he could find. However, with barely any money in their bank account and Stefan losing his job as a senior adviser at a very well known bank branch in Boston. Soon after, they had lost their house and almost everything else except for a few possessions. That was the around the time that Stefan knew that he had to take matters into his own hands to keep her alive.

"I'd do anything for you." He promised the morning they both had woken up with nothing to their names, sleeping in their car and eating left over crackers with ketchup. It made matters worse that they were both orphans growing up and that her friends, along with his older brother, which was the only family he had. Didn't approve of them being together. So, all they truly had were each other.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Stefan replied in a tone that was just above a whisper, shaking away the memories that haunted them both. They had friends once, they even had thought about starting a family and moving to The Hamptons with the leftover money from his parent's estate. Although, when the money ran out and everyone they knew didn't want to help them with their money woes. Things changed and the people they once cared so deeply about had shut them out of their lives. So, by the time Stefan and Elena had tried to rebuild. Money was gone and their so called friends and family were scattered around different parts of the country. Then, one day at the hospital after countless visits, came the final nail in their coffins- the notification that Elena had an illness that could potential kill her. It shattered Stefan's whole world and it broke him down because even though the doctors had said that whatever she had could be deadly. They still couldn't pin point what the cause of her sickness was and they couldn't give him an exact name for it. That day, everything they knew and had become accustomed to was officially completely gone forever.

"I'm fine." She said with a sly smile, tracing her hand over his chest and leaving a warm kiss against it with her lips as she pulled him out of his dark memories. She could feel his body stiffen and his heart rate pick up as she gently placed her hand on to his chest.

"No, you're not." He argued with her, grabbing her hand and kissing her wrist ever so gently. It had been so long since they had been so intimate with each other, it had been too long since they had even slept in the same bed that their feelings and emotions ran rampant.

He could hear her breath hitch, her voice trembling as she glanced up at him with a fear in her eyes. Elena hadn't seen him this relaxed since they had been living their lives so differently, just a year prior. And, as her hand slide down to rest against the towel that Stefan had wrapped around himself, she felt the fear of rejection creeping inside of her.

"I love you." He said, caressing her cheeks and leaving his hand against it for a while, watching her eyes narrow when she bit down on her lip. "I love you too." She replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Because being in love with him, was.

He moved a strand of her hair back behind her ears, feeling her lift his hand away from his side and to her lower back, the fabric of her dark green night gown bunching up into his hands. "It's okay, Stefan. I'm okay." She promised, a look of truth in her brown eyes as she locked her eyes on to him.

"Elena.." His voice trailed off hesitantly, looking away for a minute before both of her cool hands held his face into her palms and she locked her eyes on to him, leaning into his lips and kissing him softly for reassurance. "You haven't touched me since you found out that I got sick." She told him with a hurt tone and look of pure self hatred for what she had put not only herself. But, him through as well in the last few months.

Stefan gave her a sorrowful look. "Babe, I just wouldn't want to hurt you." He replied, rubbing her back and slowly lifting up her night gown, lowering her panties as he spoke. "You won't." She said with a confidence in her tone that he had missed and hadn't heard in a long time, watching with an eagerness in his gaze when she stepped out of her underwear and threw them away from their feet.

Stefan nodded, clearing his throat and pressing her body against his as he took both of his rough hands and tilted her head back so that her eyes were locked on to his green lust filled gaze. "Okay." Stefan told her, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip before he leaned his face down and hovered his mouth over hers for a minute just before gently brushing his tongue over her dried lips.

Elena whimpered as he held her tightly, she could feel the tension between them ready to explode as she opened her mouth and allowed him to kiss her fiercely. She sighed and pulled him closer, walking backwards and straight to the mattress in the run down hotel room as they both fell on top of it, never once breaking the kiss between them.

He watched her eyes flutter shut as he lifted her night gown up slowly with his fingertips and she arched her back forward, softly whispering out his name. It had been so long since they had been this close. Yet, she remembered the way his hands fit against hers, the soft kisses he left upon her skin that had her heart racing. " I love you." She breathed out, as if he needed a reminder of what he already knew. Stefan pulled her up with his arm underneath her back as he slipped her night gown off, leaving her exposed and bare in front of him. Elena ran her hand through his hair while he bent his head down and left a set of small kisses against her breasts and then down to her stomach, lowering his hands and his mouth,adjusting himself above her.

His grip was firm, his calloused rough fingers caressing every inch of her body that he could find as he rolled them over and she straddled his pelvis, her mouth licking and kissing his chest. She watched as his eyelids closed and he sighed out a breath through gritted teeth, the moment her own teeth grazed against his lower stomach, leaving a kiss on his skin as she moved lower, Stefan nearly lost off of his control that he had been trying so hard to keep when it came to her.

"Elena." Stefan breathed out with an unsteady tone as she placed her hands flatly on to his chest. Elena's long brown hair brushed against his soft skin and she could feel him shuddering as her hips rocked against his, gripping her hips and encouraging her to go down deeper. Elena smirked, pulling her hair back and glimpsing up at him as he bit down on his lower lip when she thrust herself against him, the entrance of her slit was wet with anticipation for him as he groaned out in pleasure the minute she continued to work her hands and mouth up and down his body.

A gleaming look of lust filled her brown eyes when she finally made her way back to his mouth and he cupped her face, tugging down on her hair and hearing his ears fill with the sweet sound of a small growl from her throat. "You act all tough. But, you wither fairly quickly." She winked, licked up a sweat bead that was dripping from his neck with her tongue. He watched her smile as she moved rubbed her salty lips together and purred against his ear, with a seductive tone. "We should work out some of this tension."

He could swear that in the moment he registered her words that he couldn't breathe. It was as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs as she worked her hands and her mouth down to his growing erection. Stefan wanted to stammer out a word. But, his mouth and his brain were too hazy and dazed to even form a sentence as he felt Elena's hands rub his groin, working her fingers up and down. His breathing quickened and he heard her laugh in a sinister tone. Stefan knew that he was done for as her mouth engulfed him in wet heated pleasure.

Stefan's hands clutched the sheets underneath them as he moaned out a sound that echoed out into the motel room when the pressure around his entrance and Elena's mouth built up as she swirled her moist tongue around his cock. The second she pulled back to catch her own breath, he could feel the pulsating and electrifying feeling become stronger and he couldn't help but pull her back into his arms and turn them so that she was laying flat on her back, a giggle leaving her lips. "Too much for you?" She teased, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while she felt his hands roaming over her body. She gasped when they stopped at her hips and he pulled her down to him. Lowering himself into her, slowly and methodically thrusting inside of Elena's core, feeling her muscles pulsing rapidly against him.

Sweat dripped down their body's as she felt herself coming to a splintering orgasm, shortly after he does too. He kisses her mouth to silence her cries as Elena falls back into the pillows and exhales deeply, caressing his cheek with the tip of her fingers. "You're never too much for me. I'm always going to want you. I'd do anything for you. Don't you remember?" Stefan asked her softly, leaning over towards her and kissing her again, deepening the kiss when her head pushes back into the fluffy pillow behind her head.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling her bare skinned legs up and around his torso as she pleaded with him to keep going. But, just as quickly as they had started up again, Stefan paused and smiled at her. "I want to take this slowly, Elena. And, cherish every minute, every second I have with you. Because, you never know when it could be our last." He stated, kissing her forehead and then the tip of her nose. She locked her eyes on to his, inhaling deeply and becoming intoxicated by his scent as she said with a flirty tone. "Take your time. Because, I'll never leave your side."

She falls asleep in his embrace that night, feeling his hand resting against her stomach as she places her own hand against his and sweetly glances down at their laced fingers. "And, I'd do anything for you." She replied quietly in the stilled and quiet motel room, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep, dreaming about the future that they could have once they stop running from their pasts and from the law.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. And, please feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts. :)**


End file.
